


High School Reunion

by crunchturtles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Plugs, Edging, Hinted BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchturtles/pseuds/crunchturtles
Summary: This is what happens when you don't listen to your master like a good boy.AtsuKita PWP. (but can this even be considered PWP?)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something kinky in such detail my hands are sweating i'm embarrassed what have i done  
> but please accept this vomit stemming from my horny atsukita obsession

Atsumu whimpered when his brother bumped his shoulder against his. 

Osamu was pushing him to the side, making space on the couch so he could plop his fat ass down right in the middle of the soft cushion and rest his feet on the chic black coffee table in front of him. That looked terribly comfortable, Atsumu thought, and normally he'd snap back at Osamu for rudely shoving him out of the way, because he always has his way with arguments and he knows he's always better than his brother. Today however, he settles for a pout and shifts awkwardly in his seat with arms folded.

Now that was getting weird, this wasn't like Atsumu. The other people in the room hadn't noticed it yet, too busy with their chattering and video games to bother about what the twins were up to. They've dealt with the Miyas more than enough during highschool, and now that they've grown up they ought to be more mature, right? Either way, they were not going to spend this rare opportunity for a meet up with their highschool teammates on the obnoxious twins. And Atsumu was thankful for the lack of attention on him, for once, but it seems Suna wouldn't let it slide.

The sly fox-eyed man sat half his ass on the armrest of the couch to the right of Atsumu, spreading an arm over the backrest and Atsumu's shoulders, dangling his hand beside the blonde's left cheek.

"My, what's up with our star volleyball athlete today?" He sniggers.

Osamu, seeing Suna's hand, tilts his head to nuzzle against it, to which Suna grants his silent wish and ruffles up his jet black hair. He couldn't be bothered about Atsumu, but he never passed up an opportunity for his beloved Suna's touches.

"Why don't ya and 'Samu just get a room already?" Atsumu snorted, turning his head away from the man.

"We will, after you guys leave. Then we'll have the house to ourselves, have a good time." He scrapes Osamu's scalp softly with his fingertips, extracting pleased mewls from his lover. "And I'm sure you will, as well?" His gaze shifts suggestively to Kita in the kitchen, who had his back facing them.

Out of embarrassment more than anything, the blonde huffs and stands up. "Yer gross, I'm not talkin to ya!" He stuck out his tongue at the both of them and trotted to the kitchen. 

Yeah, that’s right, this was Suna’s house they were holding their gathering at. Of course Osamu was going to stay the night and of course they’d spend some  _ quality time _ to themselves.

"He's walking a little strangely, ain't he?" Osamu said as Suna took the space left open by Atsumu, scooting closer to lean against the other.

"He is." Suna smirks, raising his brows to imply something unholy, which Osamu caught into quickly and widens his eyes, only to narrow them in disgust. 

"Eww, gross. I don't want to know about 'Tsumu's weird kinks."

"I was thinking of trying that out as well, actually." Suna shoots him a seductive grin. “Maybe one of these days, tomorrow, even? Before you head to work.”

“Please, no.”

In the kitchen, Kita had been pouring himself some fruit punch when Atsumu made his entrance, silently scuttling to his side. Kita greets him with a nod and a hand outstretched, offering a glass of chilled pink coloured drink.

“Kita-san…” He received the glass meekly, took a small sip then handed it back. Fruit punch wasn’t really his thing, he would rather just have some plain water right now after all that liquor they downed, but declining an offer from his master wasn’t an option. “How long do I have to...keep it on?” Atsumu bites his lower lip and lowers his head like a fearful, remorseful child, sneaking glances at the other male.

“One full day, remember?” Kita takes the glass back and gulps down a mouthful. “You have to go through with your punishment. It’s just until we go back.” 

_ Until we go back. _ Atsumu swallows hard, trying to calm his heart that had slowly started to pound against his ribs. On the surface Kita's words sounded reassuring, but he knows reaching the comfort of home won’t be the end. Far from it in fact, this was only the beginning, a simple appetizer, with what came next after they retreated to the privacy of Atsumu’s apartment being the main course. He’s not complaining, however. The thought of it was very, very exciting, making his stomach churn and inciting goosebumps, and oh how he loved getting punished by Kita. It’s not something he can or want to do with anyone else, he’s only allowed to do it with Kita. And Kita doesn’t come to the city very often, which made this sort of like a special treat.

The ashen haired man seemed to notice the change in the blonde’s emotional state. He tilts his chin up to make eye contact, and even though he was physically shorter it felt like he was looking down at Atsumu with piercing, authoritative eyes. Hot, scorching, provocative, it’s simply impossible for Atsumu to maintain his composure and put up his normal act in front of his ex-teammates; he’s getting hard just being on the receiving end of his old captain’s glare.

“I’ll...I’m going to the bathroom.” Atsumu mumbles and shuffles out of the kitchen, switching to long strides the moment he passes the door and is out of Kita’s sight.

Thankful that the bathroom was down the hall a little further from the living room where everyone was gathered, Atsumu locked the door and leaned his back against it. The muted sounds of his friends’ loud voices could still be heard through the wooden barrier, which ought to discourage most people, but the thrill of being separated by just a thin wall turned him on all the more. His mind was racing elsewhere, and he couldn’t hold back anymore, it was driving him insane. 

Atsumu swiftly unzips his tight black ripped jeans and pulls them down to his knees along with his underwear. His ass was aching in a terribly sweet, addictive way, he knows it’s desperate and humiliating but he can’t help but beg Kita for more. A large mirror in front of the sink reflected the wretched look on his face, slightly flushed from the alcohol they made him consume, but the most profane of it all was his fully erect cock, swollen and begging for attention. To be driven to this state without even as much as a touch from his lover, it makes him want to hide his face in embarrassment, even when alone in the bathroom. Kita will mock him, call him a horny slut, and the thought of it only fuels his burning desire. 

_ Just a little bit won't hurt _ . Atsumu's hand inches slowly towards the hard shaft in a trance-like manner, but twitched just before it made contact and was hastily retracted back to his side.  _ No, I'll be a good boy for Kita. _ He heaves and bites his power lip, reminding himself of why he’s even receiving this punishment in the first place- by doing naughty things without Kita’s permission. It's been a month since they last met, so he was going to make this good for the both of them. He belongs to Kita, and if Kita forbids him from touching himself, that's the law, no buts. He'll endure it.

With arms straight and hands on the counter, Atsumu leaned his weight forwards and took a closer look at his neck. Ah, there’s the mark left by Kita on his collarbone this morning. Maybe Suna saw it? Did Suna know? If Suna knows, then Osamu knows, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted to think about.

At the present moment, there was something else his attention was latched on. Atsumu shifts his weight to one hand and reaches behind with the other, just tapping on the end of the plug protruding from his rectum. The vibrations from his finger spread to the surrounding tissues tightly wrapped around the toy, intensifying that sweet feeling in his behind. his fingers pause there as he hesitated, pondering over his dilemma of whether to stop here before he really does anything more, or to just fuck it because Kita's not here anyway and he really, really needs it right now.

Atsumu sucks in a breath and holds it there, fingers still in place. A few more taps, then he slowly twists and nudges the plug back and forth, sending tingling sensations through his abdomen and causing his muscles to unwittingly clench around the toy. Soft whimpers escape his lips as he shudders at the feeling, mentally berating himself for being so aroused by just shifting around a little toy in his ass. How much easier could he get?

Kita definitely wasn’t going to be happy with this. Atsumu wasn’t allowed to touch himself unless he’s been given permission, so what he was doing now was actually against the rules. But Kita doesn’t know, right? He’ll be quick. It won’t even last five minutes, Atsumu decides he’ll just pleasure himself a bit and leave, he won’t even try to achieve an orgasm. Because that, like everything else, belongs to Kita. The only one he’ll cum for is his master.

Atsumu holds the plug with his thumb, pointer and middle finger, slowly pulling it out, then pushing it in again. He holds back a moan and continues moving it in and out of his hole, the euphoric feeling driving him crazy. It’s so good, perhaps due to the fact that he’d been deprived of physical pleasures for almost a month now, since the last time Kita visited the city. For a month now, he's been holding back, waiting patiently for Kita to come back again, yet at the last moment he gives in to temptations and ruins everything. Pathetic, but the sight of Kita in person always made him weak.

His hard cock swayed and bounced along with the movement of his hand, sometimes hitting the cold surface of the counter and sending blissful shudders down his spine. It's overwhelming.

Images of his master filled his mind as he fucked himself with the plug, desire and lust overflowing, imagining that Kita was the one holding the toy instead of himself.  _ Fuck me, Kita. Shin- _

‘Shinsuke’ almost rolls off his tongue, but he bites down on it before he could utter the word. He hasn’t the right to call him by his first name, that would be audacious, but oh how madly in love he was with the man. As long as Kita will look at him, he'll do anything.

Friction in the right places evoked unbelievable amounts of pleasure. Atsumu’s neglected penis was growing painfully hard just from moving a little toy around his hole, but with clenched teeth, he managed to hold himself back from touching it. Ah, fuck- he stops, freezing in place. The rush was building up too quickly, he could feel himself getting close.

Deciding it was enough, any more than that and he won’t be able to stop himself, Atsumu shoves the plug snugly back into place. He pulls up his jeans and zips it up, hoping the bulge in his crotch wouldn’t be too obvious. To his dismay, it’s not as subtle as he’d hoped, but his long oversized graphic t-shirt would be able to cover him up as long as he doesn’t move around too much, until his boner subsides. He regrets it a little now. Who in the right mind would edge themselves in the bathroom at their brother’s boyfriend’s house during their high school gathering? That's Atsumu for you. Horny and desperate for pleasure as he was, giving himself a little taste of it only made him more hungry. 

By the time he was back in the living room with the rest of them, people were starting to talk about going home and having work or school the next day. Must be tough to have to work on the weekends, though Atsumu supposed he wasn’t in the position to laugh about his workaholic friends when daily volleyball training was a norm for him. But he does take breaks sometimes, as his coach had talked about taking proper care of your body and preventing overworking. 

“Let’s go.” Kita’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, almost making him jump. Atsumu presses his lips together and nods eagerly, not very happy about Suna and Osamu’s sniggers from the corner of the room, but he chooses to ignore them. Kita’s here, he’ll behave.

Kita’s voice was monotonous as always, but those short two words he uttered to Atsumu were laced with danger. He might be imagining things, it was hard to tell when Kita was so difficult to read, but Atsumu swallows a lump in his throat at the possibility. Did Kita realise what he did in the bathroom? Hopefully not; Kita's scary when he’s angry.

**Author's Note:**

> //heavy breathing  
> did i just. write 2k words of masturbation without granting him release ok sorry tsumu i kinda just lieft you hanging. might write a part 2 but (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ


End file.
